


Tokyo Lovers

by Nadia_Sempai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Hail The Kustard!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ecto-biology, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, I just want to write kustard ok. don't judge, Later Smut, M/M, Maybe SpicyCinnamon, Monsters never went to the underground, Public Molestation, Red the science student, Sans the scientist, Swap likes to be treated like a girl, The fic focus on kustard though, There will be rottenberry!, Will add other AUs, because sansxsans, err... yaoi right?, he is not gay though, or at least that's what he says!, shojo anime style romance, the game never happened, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadia_Sempai/pseuds/Nadia_Sempai
Summary: Red Bones (Uf!Sans) won a scholarship in St. Wendell Ebott University, a secluded University in Maine, and goes abroad to study in Tōkyō Rika Daigaku (Tokyo University of Science) to become a Bachelor of Science. With his late father’s last savings he flies to Tokyo and takes residence there.Sans Serif (Ut!Sans) is offered a position as a teacher in the prestigious Tokyo University of Science, having won a Nobel Prize in Physics 20XX for his findings in quantum physics and studies of multiple dimensions and The Void. He is ready to impart his wisdom to the masses as a part time professor.What happens when these two collide?Drama unfolds!





	1. Train Incident (Blue Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Decided to write this fanfic while listening to Coldplay’s – Lovers in Japan 
> 
> (/*≧▽≦)/

Chapter 1: Train Incident (Blue Version)

\------- Tokyo Metro Nanboku Line, Hon-Komagome Station, Tokyo, Japón, 20XY

“oh my stars” Sans the skeleton, famous for his research in other dimensions and “TIME SHENANIGANS” as his dear younger brother would name them, is confronted with a dilemma. In front of him lays a map of the incredible Tokyo subway system. 

And he has no idea how to get to the Tokyo Uni… Yes, there is an english translation of said subway map to the right but he was completely sure that not even if someone pointed the right route for him he would understand so many lines intertwining with each other. 

This remained him a little about his own timeline research.

His father, the Royal Scientist of the Monster Kingdom, had started it. He created a machine fueled by the C.O.R.E. his greatest invention and worldwide model of self sustaining energy, in theory that machine would let them know if other universes existed. They do, their universe itself was one of the bazillions of universes that existed. It was not all flowers and rainbows of course, reports showed massive anomalies in the timespace continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting, the cause was still unknown but trying to find an answer Sans got the equation that would win him the Nobel Prize in Physics years later proving the existence of The Void, the no time – no space that united all universes as one.

None of this is as important for their timeline, weird enough, the erratic jumps had stopped in this universe since a long time and now there are predictive jumps as if the timeline had stabilized itself since immemorial times. 

Returning back from memory lane Sans was able to decipher the spaghetti of lines in front of him. He traced with his finger how many stops until he reaches his destiny, their names and stuff. He better not get lost and lose his appointment with the higher ups.

These Japanese folk’s standards in schedules are almost obsessive just on par with Papyrus’ ones… Not that he minded that much; he could keep up with it if it goes down to it. 

But, did he want to. 

Nah.

The next train arrived and an incredible amount of humans and monsters alike entered the wagon in one go. His stature has never been a nuisance until this day; people would logically not see him and bump into him now and then. ‘oh jeeeeeezz’ sans groaned in his mindscape.

When the automatic doors closed in his face he could just thank his stars for making it in time.

People behind him were still restless and moving, he could feel people passing by without minding him much. 

“wow”

Scenes of the city came into his view and Sans was mesmerized by the buzzing of people here and there, the sounds and smells, the laughs and music, Miku Hatsune here, Pokemon there… Shingeki no kyojin posters…

“ow…” 

There was still movement from behind, someone’s elbow hit him, “Gomenasai” a business man politely said and bowed his head while shuffling away. That’s something he had to give credit for, Japanese people are polite, no matter who, no matter when, if they dimmed themselves in the fault they would apologize without blinking.

Finally the shuffling people settled down and the monotonous sounds almost lulled him to sleep until…

There was someone right behind him… judging by the… way they were perched on their back, this person couldn’t be taller than him by a few inches…

Sans tried to put as much distance as he could, it was not enough, as he could not phase through the closed doors, a shame he was not a ghost type monster. 

He could feel whoever was behind him get closer to him until their bodies were flush together. And to his dismay…

They fitted perfectly.

‘uhmmm’ Maybe… maybe it was just his imagination but. Is this person not moving on purpose? This is getting awkward…

After a little while nothing happened, until the wagon moved to the left and Sans face got closer to the doors window.

Then he felt it.

The friction in his lower back started when the wagon moved, but it didn’t stop, this person’s movement is deliberate!

“ahh uhmm…” Sans tried to make sense on the situation, if he could just make his mouth say something it would be wonderful too but what is he to say?, please don’t rub yourself against me---ah!

That one was definitely on purpose!

The little blue skeleton tried to call for help from the other passengers… it is impossible that no one realizes there is something going on!! 

No one spoke or moved.

No scratch that.

This pervert is definitely humping him now…

The rubbing motion started slow, no more than a little twitch of hips and of course nobody notices!

Sans blush painted his face blue.

He felt his soul beating fast with, what? Fear? ‘I just have to shove him away!’ Sans pushed himself with a little force.

It had the opposite desired effect…

Results that when he pushed, the other thrusted forward and now… now…

Sans found himself in the most embarrassing moment in his entire life.

They had a boner.

And it was perched between his ecto-butt.

Peachy.

‘Oh my angel what the hell is wrong with him!!’ Angry little tears showed in his eye sockets, he knew there were some perverts here and there but never before he thought himself as a victim of such lewd acts.

They were in public!

Also it’s considered a crime!

The friction in his back increased with every thrust, the man that was doing this was getting impatient. 

“uhmmm errr…” ‘Why can’t I make a simple sentence’ Sans is feeling weird now.

…

Sans head started to spin, what to do, what to do!? He could not only shout, pervert! Or something… It would take time with an officer, his Japanese is not that good yet, he could not explain what had happened without making a fool of himself; the other problem was this person’s word, who would they believe more? Yes, it’s normal to think that a girl is being molested by an old man with dubious looks but him? A full grown ass man with a title to his name could not defend himself???

What if they recognized him as the Nobel winner?

What if it reached the news?

“ahh!” A squeal that, NO it didn`t sound like a moan you are imagining it, broke in his mouth when the train made a halt for one station.

It was not his stop.

No one noticed the hand that let go from where it was to Sans right hip. At least, not until it made contact.

‘oh angels…’ 

This was definitely it right.

No one would believe in him if he were to say he didn’t want this.

The offensive hand did testing circles in his hip. It felt as if he was asking permission…

HA! 

That’s rich!

‘I don’t want this!’

‘Shove it away, Shove it away, Shove it away, Shove it away’ Sans repeated in his head like a mantra trying to make his useless hands work…

Said hands were trembling in fright. He now noticed that they were shivering as well as his whole body was…

‘Is it getting hotter?’ Moisture was gathering in his skull, it was all the bodies perched together? Was it the perverts own heat? Was it the friction going on in his back?

Hell if he knew.

He was getting aroused.

“nngggaaa” Sans’ body is finally betraying him, the merciless humping is starting to arouse him…

For unknown reasons that will haunt him forever he felt himself raising his hips a little after a while of (delicious) sensations....

This of course did not go unnoticed by the perv.

“heh” Sans heard the other snicker.

‘kill me now…’ If his skull was not a blue light bulb by now he would very much go to the doctor after this to check on his magic levels.

“cute” He heard the pervert say while grabbing his hip and raising it a little more.

‘nooooo…’ Sans frustrated tear rolled down his cheek and he dried it away now angry with himself.

‘I just have to--’

“mmffff!!” The blue skeleton shoved his hand on instinct to his mouth.

The pervert was stroking his clothed erection.

The hand that had until now holding the hip in place, is stroking an erection he didn’t know he sported.

It should have been obvious too, there was no way to restrain anymore.

“ahhh haaa” What else could he do? No one was paying attention and if someone was watching they are letting get sexually assaulted!

What can he say if now his own hips were meeting the eager thrusts!?

Another stop made the little blue skeleton lose his footing…

Only for his hand to be taken by his assaulter.

‘Bones?’

He shouldn’t be this surprised; skeleton monsters are by far a rare kind these days. Yes they were, in ancient times, feared by humans because of remaining them of their own deaths but now they have come to accept skeletons pretty well. 

The boney (red magic, he barely noticed) fingers took his hand and positioned it in the former handle. But it didn’t left the back of his own hand at all.

Their hand was petting his. 

Hot breath reached the back of his spine and Sans was no longer home. 

He was in… 

hell?

The hand between his legs stroked firmly but, oh so careful not to draw unwanted attention to them. Sans’ head started to spin once more. Now for a very different reason.

‘I can’t believe this, this is not happening to me… it doesn’t feel good, it doesn’t feel good, it doesn’t feel good!’

It did.

The hand was not demanding, he still had the mind to take note on that, it was even slower than the thrusts, there was no force behind the touching, he could easily grab the hand, turn around and confront the assaulter.

But…

Truth to be told he didn’t care anymore, the only thing in his blinded mind now was reaching his climax. ‘He smells so good…’ 

“please….” 

‘what am I asking for here….’

“ahhh ha…”

There was an answering peck in the back of his skull as both monsters came discretely.

Or at least they tried.

“haaa! Mmmff..” 

On time, Sans obstructed his disloyal mouth as he came with the strangers hand in his groin.

*low groan* came from behind. 

‘Did he just cum too?’

Panting heavily Sans reached his station. 

“IIDABASHI STATION” A sign read… or at least he thought the kanji said.

Getting his act together the molested monster swiftly exits the wagon... Or tried to, the pervert reached for his bag handle and successfully halted him, Sans thought that maybe it was all about money or something but he could not lose his things here!

In the stampede of people the pervert forced him to give a step back.

His back still turned so the pervert, Sans couldn`t give them the satisfaction to see what he did to him of course. Hopefully his identity was still safe…

With all the noise he could only make these words that were whispered in the back of his skull.

“same train, same hour tomorrow”

 

************BONUS SCENE!**************

 

“Did you fucking see that!!” Someone shouted-whispered to his friend.

“Daaaaaammmnn man, if I was gay that would be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen” The other replied not even minding his tone.

“Err… yeah!! *cough* No one else noticed though? Dude the whole wagon was full of people and they were just moaning and humping each other like rabbits!” The first to talk looked excited.

“Maybe they were an item? Maybe it was just those weird games people get off on?” The second to speak mused.

“Don`t think so man… they didn`t even exited on the same station”

“Do you think they will go at it tomorrow too?” Shiny eyes questioned.

“Hehe, I hope so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of ScienceTale?? Maybe… Nah! I just needed an excuse for both skeletons to meet in Japan and the back story to make the monster-human issues almost nonexistent.
> 
> So here it goes the back story.
> 
> Frisk and Sans decided to make sure other timelines wouldn’t have the same fate theirs had… In a world of darkness, the end was near… They made the last sacrifice, the last gamble.
> 
> Frisk would go back in time and stop the first war from its roots.
> 
> Of course this could never undo how their world ended up. But at least they would die knowing another timeline would be SAVED.
> 
> Yes, the red mage that ended the war billions of years ago is no other than Frisk.
> 
> They sacrificed themselves for monsterkind for the second and last time...
> 
> Funfact 2: Why so much back story when all I want to write Kustard and smut???? I`m so dramatic really…
> 
> Forgive me.
> 
> Remember that every day is worth living!


	2. Train Incident (Red Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar pies humping each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wait!

Train Incident (Red Version)

Red did it!!! He won the scholarship he worked so hard for, never had he ever in his life been so relieved than the day the letter arrived in his shitty apartment. St. Wendell Ebott University congratulating him for said scholarship and the instructions on what to do next.

He had to learn Japanese, which thanks to Alpha was no problem at all, after countless sleepless nights he had a basic understanding of some kanji and stuff, it was not ideal but he could survive.

Covering other expenses was another thing, the scholarship didn’t cover some of his basic needs so he figured he had to go and find a job, easier said than done some of his friends told him.

The red skeleton tried to contact his half brother Edge to let him know he was going abroad to study in his dream university… there was no response and for once he felt… disappointed in how things had turned out for them.

At the tender age of five, Red’s mother Calibri, died of an incurable illness. This affected his father, Garamond Bones and himself. Years passed by and when Red turned ten he was surprised with a little baby bones born from his father hook up lady who had abandoned it without a care in the world.

His father took care of them both with love and hope.

Red never took anything for granted, his father was aging far too fast and he knew that he would not live forever.

He hated the fact that he had been right.

When he turned fifteen… they were met with a call from The Core.

An accident had occurred in their father’s workplace.

He died instantaneously.

Red had been devastated, Edge not so much. 

Forced to take care of his brother Red had to take odd jobs in different places, some of them shady and others… sucked at best.

When Edge turned seventeen he decided to drop from school and join The Guard, an infamous organization in the “Underground” a cave system inside Mt. Ebott where the only law is kill or be killed. 

Edge believed he could be the “King” something similar to a mafia boss position. He said “ALL OF OUR PROBLEMS WILL BE SOLVED, YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE, I WILL BE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, KING OF THE UNDERGROUND NYEHEHEHE!!” and thus he run away from home.

Red tried his best to take Edge back from there, to no avail.

They had a great discussion and some punches were given.

Ok… not “some”

They out right fought.

Sans received an awful scar in his right eye sockets for the trouble, Edge went away almost unscratched. When he woke up in a hospital bed, there was no Edge, one of his teeth was missing and there was nobody who could tell him about his little brother whereabouts. 

They parted ways without even a goodbye.

Severed were the ties of a family but Red still hoped that when his brother hears the message to meet up in the airport to say goodbye he would come. If his phone was the same he had when they lived together.

He didn’t come to meet him.

Red cried himself to sleep on the plane.

A week has passed since then and the short red skeleton has been running from place to place meeting people and getting the final paperwork done.

And that brings him here.

\------- Tokyo Metro Nanboku Line, Hon-Komagome Station, Tokyo, Japón, 20XY

“ok, i just have to take the train from here” If Red said he was beat, that would be an understatement.

Be here at XX go to the XX department and get XX page signed, give me a photocopy of XX paper you used a month ago, no, no photocopy on that one… we want the original so we can photocopy it ourselves…

UGH

Red felt like crying, he knew this was going to take a while but damn! 

At least, explanations were excellent and all information could be found in websites or ask blogs so, no one can really say they didn’t have the information for the tuition paperwork.

And the people! so many people here and there buzzing like bees, it was a fucking contamination of sound that if he were any other monster species he thought his ears would definitely bleed.

He felt overwhelmed.

As a monster of a relative “small” city Red was struggling to keep his feet steady in the crowds of people.

The train arrived as punctual as a clock and he rushed to get inside. Rush hours were something that he had dreaded when coming to the big Japanese city but… what else could he do? He didn’t have the money for a car and even if he had… google maps said that a car ride takes longer to reach the Kagurazaka campus, so train it is.

‘I hate crowded places…’ Red grumbled internally. As a monster that had grown up in a not-friendly child environment, the red skeleton didn’t feel like he belonged with people.

A human male shuffled around Red and he found himself face to face… errr… face to back with a peculiar sight.

A skeleton monster, just like himself. 

‘huh’ He noticed three things right away. They were smaller than him, their magic was blue (look at the cute vertebrae as if water colored blue) and he smelled icy like a snowstorm and delicate like pines…

Oh shit, they are gorgeous.

Red was no weirdo so he decided that to move was the right thing to do, so he did. Or he tried to. There were some schoolgirls blocking the way, an elderly human that struggled to keep her footing and a couple of guys that were fervidly talking to each other and wouldn’t appreciate being interrupted.

He was stuck. 

The red skeleton felt movement in front of him, the other monster was trying to get away from him. This… this is good right…?

Or that’s what they thought… The smaller skeleton tried to flush his body in the automatic doors but not even a minute later there was a halt in the train and one of the school girls pushed Red onwards.

‘Oh boy…’ red blush erupted from the taller skeleton, without him noticing his ecto-dick came to life ‘Now they’re going to think I’m a fucking perv…’

The taller tried his best to keep his hips from the delicious friction and heat the other could give him.

‘daaaaammmnnn he’s hot…’ Red thought every time they brushed together but slapped himself mentally for it.

“ahh uhmm…”

‘OH FUCKING SHIT ARE THEY MOANING???’ Until now they had been just been feather like brushes between the two up until now…

Red had to consider… For one, no one was watching, two, they couldn’t see him, three, they are so fucking hot…. 

*thrust*

It looks like his body decided for him.

The little one started to shift (to grind on him) but oh jeez he was no perv no uh….

Oh who was he kidding, he had been humping the poor man for at least a minute now.

‘good… so good….’

Embarrassment of doing it on public is washing away and left him craving for more of those delicious sounding moans.

Suddenly there was harsh movement.

They pushed BACKWARDS when he thrusted his hips…

‘haaaaa oh fuck’

Red did his best not to cum right there and then. His dick was perched just between those sweet succulent buns of a butt the other has.

He increased the friction in the other monster’s back with every thrust, maaaan he was getting impatient. 

“uhmmm errr…” 

‘oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck the little blue is going to shout “pervert!” god fucking shit this is not the best idea I have ever had fuck why can’t ievenfollowcommonsenceyoupieceofshitofabrain!!!’

Silence…

Or well not… so much with the sounds of the other people echoing around them. Red’s movements didn’t cease.

Maybe, maybe, they are enjoying it?

“ahh!”

‘That. Was. The. Cutest. Sound. I’ve. Ever. Heard.’ Red was having the time of his life. They mewled like a kitten!! 

They were enjoying this! He is not a fucking pervert of the train! He would have kissed the other if not for the tiny detail that they didn’t know each other. 

A halt made Red grab the only thing that he could… He grabbed the others hip; the plump undoubtedly blue hip the other sported. They were warm to the touch.

“Kōrakuen Station” a billboard said just outside, the doors opened from the other side so he sighed in relief.

The other didn`t mind Red advances, it seemed, so he took another step, or rather, another move…. ‘hehe’

‘welp, go big or go home right?’ The taller started to make lazy circles in the other hip were his hand had made contact. Little shivers went through his spine when he felt their magic dancing in his phalanges tips.

Red felt himself getting hotter and hotter, be it the overcrowded wagon or the beautiful little thing he had in front of him he didn’t know.

“nngggaaa”

Oh shit those sweet sounds won’t let him sleep tonight. Muffled whimpers and broken moans were heard. And then he felt it.

The blue monster raised his sexy butt and OH MY STARS…..

“heh” He REALLY tried to contain his snicker, he really did, but it just happened, what else could he do? He was so damn sure this monster was going to reject him completely and now they were the eager one?

Today heavens smiled upon the red skeleton for sure.

And of course he is going to use this gift wisely.

“cute” Red whispered as seductively as he could without alarming the other passengers, he felt the jolt the other made at the pet name and grabbed those warm hips and rubbed his own appendage harder.

‘If only I could remove my pants this would be perfect…’ And there was nobody else, they were not in public, the other didn’t have any clothes either…. 

Red looked at the barely reflective window and saw his victims face… The expression so needy in the other and those little pinpricks of tears on his eye sockets blinded him with desire.

“mmffff!!”

And when he came back to his senses he had acted without thinking.

‘He is hard!! I made him HARD!!’ It was the first time in the red skeletons life in which he could be completely sure he was the reason of someone else undoing. Red could feel the other’s member through his thin business pants, warmth seeped through the fabric and he closed his eyes fantasizing about how it would be to touch it without any clothes on.

That made him feel powerful.

“ahhh haaa”

The students mind shut down to the rest of the world, it’s only purpose now was to make the other feel fulfilled, to reach his climax. And for that he was jerking the other for what he was worth.

There was no doubt now, the blue skeleton WANTED it, he was meeting his thrusts as if there was no tomorrow he didn’t even try to remove his hand from his pants either so Red thinks he agreed with the move, suddenly the train made another abrupt halt.

Red was sure that the other would have fallen if he reacted a second later.

The other hand was smooth to the touch, he could feel the electrifying, glorious blue magic the other sported, he made sure to pass on his appreciation for letting Red do this to him.

Red stroked the other’s member a little harder.

Red made the last reasonable move there was to make… He engraved in his mind all the details in the others face, his smell, his magic, his height, anything that could make him find him easier for him.

‘ahhh ahhh just…. Just a bit more, move that booty—yes yes that way!’

“please….” 

His delicate voice reached the red skeleton ‘ears’.

‘Yes, baby!!’

“ahhh ha…”

The student pecked the others skull in a skeletal kiss, he wanted to do much much more but decided that more than that would be badly seen by who surround them.

“haaa! Mmmff..” 

After making sure that the other came in his pants and the others member just needed to be rubbed for afterglow effects he came to his heart’s content still perched in between the others butt cheeks.

“IIDABASHI STATION” A sign read but the taller couldn’t care any less.

Oh no… the other was trying to run away!

The stunned red skeleton reacted in time to grab the victims bag handle and successfully halt him.

‘What am I supposed to do???’ He was sweating hard, the afterglow effects on him made him feel sleepy but he had to make sure that this monster won’t just go and disappear from his life.

This was one miracle of a lifetime after all.

The blue little one didn’t turn around and Red couldn’t blame him, there is still the possibility that all of this didn’t mean anything to the other.

“same train, same hour tomorrow” Red felt his own voice say with resolve, it was weird, it was as if someone else put those words in his mouth and he was not conscious of it enough to stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: “Blue Version”, “Red Version” a reference to the two releases of the Game Boy Color Pokemon games.
> 
> Fun Fact 2: Do you know how much I investigated the metro lines for one that would be convenient without using other transportation methods!? My gosh!!!! I swear the first chapter release would have been up sooner if not for the little fact that I can’t read those maps without getting a headache!!
> 
> Sorry for writing all the Red's back story in this chapter but I need to advance to the kustard part!


	3. What’s a Sexual Assault? (The Meaning Of His Tears)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad time x 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Meaning Of His Tears as soundtrack for the chapter...

Red would be lying if he were to say he had a good night’s sleep because… he didn’t. Yesterday’s train incident played in his mind in an infinite loop until he lost consciousness.

And it was wonderful.

Earlier that night, he dreamt about the Japanese Sakura Festival… he admired the landscape in the shade, sited in the grass with the mysterious blue skeleton by his side, both of them, watching the cascading pink petals from the trees, weird, because he had never witnessed this marvel of nature in the flesh, heh. Without him noticing, the smaller skeleton took his hand gently and kissed it. Blue eye lights never leaving his gaze, he then cups his chin and slowly lowers him until... their mouths could… The dream ended abruptly with the sound of his alarm.

With a groan he turns it off and blushes.

‘It was just a dream dude! What the heck!’ He’s starting to sound like a girl!! 

Ugh… He looked cuter in the dream… and that smile…

After mentally slapping himself for the ‘who-knows-how-many-times’, time. Red stands up and starts his day.

The apartment the monster is renting right now only fitted him because of his height (he believed this fervently). It was one of those all-in-one rooms… he couldn’t afford much more with what little money his several part time jobs gave him. Not counting that his scholarship monthly money has yet to be released so he had to make ends meet any other way… He will look for a part time job as soon as he can.

He starts preparing himself reluctantly, today is his first day at his new university so he brings everything he might need in a heavy backpack. Double checking everything once he is done.

With a cup of noodles as his only breakfast he sets off to the train station, the walk there gives him time to think about the encounter with smaller monster.

Red is no pervert. 

Nope, not in a MILLION years… it just… kinda happened…

…

No… he knows it, he knows that it could have stopped by him stepping away. He just had to hump at him like a… like a raaargh! like a complete pervert! He JUST HAD TO MOVE. Be damned those idiots talking! Even the old lady could have moved if he asked nicely…

No, it had been his fault since the very beginning; he had to… to apologize… somehow… if the other skeleton boarded the bus as Red had told him to do… He would formally apologize and if the other decided to turn him in with the cops… What in the world would he do? All his dreams of studying in this beautiful country would be lost because of this one in a life time mistake…

Was it?

What if… If the skeleton with blue magic travels in the same train today… That would mean that he wanted more. And… what? He has a weird kink? Can it be called a kink? He sexually assaulted the other!! It’s just impossible for the other to have liked it… right?

He DID cum alongside him… any other person would have shouted, or shoved him away, or … or… punched him in the face as the student rightfully deserved.

But none of this happened.

*sigh*

It is complicated indeed… Best case scenario he would love to get to know the other better.

When Red reaches the train station he almost forgets that he should be boarding the train with the turmoil going on in his soul.

As much as yesterday’s. The train is packed full.

Moving around being smaller than the average Japanese is troublesome, in one hand there were the ones that thought he was a child and didn’t mind him at all and on the other hand those who seemed unfazed by his tone of voice. Thanks to that, looking for the other took quite a while and the first stop has already passed…

Red’s soul beats started to hurt. Of course the cute skeleton wouldn’t come back, who would? After all that happened he should be happy he is not in a cell at the police station right now!

‘Welp, so much of wanting to apolo—’

T H E F U C K !!??

*** *** *** *** ***

Sans Serif has a doctorate in physics, winner of the Novel Prize in physics, he’s a good son and brother of one of the most sweet monsters on earth…

AND HE IS COMPLETELY WASTED!

In his first day of his new work in another country as well!

Fantastic!

Ugh… 

‘What a hangover…’

He didn’t have a problem with alcohol no-uh! It was just a way to relax his magic after what happened yesterday.

No matter how many bottles of the sour drink he had… It seemed at the time that they were making his heated bones worse.

After the train incident the previous day Sans had to go and purchase another pair of formal pants because his were soiled with the sin that took place in a train wagon. After that, the skeleton met with important people, there was some human translator who looked at him weird. He kept his eyes on him until the end of the meeting. This, of course, is not strange at all; humans tend to do stare at skeletons because even when monsters lived around the world, their species more often than not, kept completely to themselves. Papyrus was an exception to this rule because of his boisterous personality and easy going behavior. He is loved wherever he went.

A good trait to have when you are a television star.

When Gaster found out that Papyrus wanted to have his own program and be famous around the world… let’s say he was far from happy. It took a while but with passion and hard work from Papyrus. The taller skelton was finally able to get some recognition as a promising star. 

Of course this led to their decreasing time spent together and awkward cancelation of holydays and parties they could have enjoyed…

Anyways.

Sans doesn’t miss him, it’s just… it’s just… Papyrus was and will always be the light of his busy life, a respite of the real world even.

Back on the topic at hand.

The teacher doesn’t understand. It would have been so easy to run away from the red magic skeleton, to shout, to move, to… to… DO ANYTHING… but no, he let it happen, he let the other do whatever he wanted with his body just because of shame…

Following that logic, why does he remember the moment and his bones heat instantly?

It’s weird… 

The way the mysterious monster acted was not violent; in fact, he was not forceful at all… 

When finally sound came out of Sans mouth… there was a moment in which the other stilled and retracted… As if giving him space to run away. 

Maybe it was all a huge misunderstanding and the other didn’t mean any harm?

‘Yeah as if grabbing a stranger’s dick and pumping it is a mistake…’ he thought with finality.

Or so he thought, but in all honesty he had loved the encounter….

The way the other skeleton went slowly as if giving baby steps (checking if he had overstepped), the way he rubbed his dick in his butt… and the glorious moment he felt the skeletal hand in his groin, pumping it as if there was no tomorrow.

It was wonderful…

And just like that, as if his legs had gained self awareness, they decided to lead him to the train station at the same time, and in the same train as yesterday’s.

Just as the other had told him to do.

He tried to rush into the wagon as to hide his face as soon as he could. Sans found himself in one corner waiting to get sexually assaulted again…

‘Oh Angel, you went full crazy, right Sans?’

… Nothing happens for around two minutes.

And then.

Something touches his butt.

Is it the other? Did he find him that easily?

He starts to rub a finger in of his summoned butt cheeks. The movement is completely deliberated… he decides to let him have his way for now. But apparently it was not good enough for his assaulter because he receives a painful squeeze on said butt cheek…

‘ouch!’

There is still no bodily contact aside from those fingers. This time his assaulter gives him more space to move, so he uses it to grab the offending hand to make it stop its painful action.

Just to find something horrifyingly wrong.

He grabbed no bones… The one assaulting him…. was a human.

‘No, no, no….’ His bones start to rattle with fear. Humans are more prompt to violence after all.

Before he knew it his assaulter grabs both of his boney (he would never say weak) hands and clasped them with one of his bigger (and stronger) hands.

“Oh, bone boy you’re so cute… I wonder if you’re as sweet as you look”

He knew that whispering voice!

It was the freaking translator from yesterday!

Rage bubbled inside Sans’ soul, he knew that something was wrong with that pervert that kept eyeing him between his legs!

With a little trouble the teacher turns his head around and yep, it’s that human freak.

“Hi, baby”

*thrust*

Sans almost squeaked when he felt the other’s hard and heated member in his clothed butt cheek.

This was completely different than yesterday’s assault; he could feel it, the lust the other’s soul irradiated is twisted and...

It feels disgusting.

“You’re so cute you know” he keeps thrusting mercilessly “Why don’t we take this to a motel eh? I just know that you’ll enjoy yourself. I can make you feel sooo good…”

‘NO!’

The other’s breath stank of cheap booze; his clothes were a bad kept and he swayed a little too much with the movement of the train…

‘To hell with shame! This guy is freaking nuts!’

“So, is that a yes little one?” The human asked at the lack of the monsters response.

“Fuck you” Sans voice made the other halt then he felt the grip becoming agonizingly painful.

“Have it your way then” So said the male.

The freak kept humping him roughly looking for his own satisfaction, no minding that the monster’s feet were no longer touching the floor. Blue tears fell from his eye sockets, his wrist bones were starting to give and he felt as his tiny bones cracked slightly with the strength. Not wanting to receive the treatment any longer he opened his mouth to shout for help as they reached Kōrakuen Station, the first stop.

“HE—”

“No, no, no, you stay quiet and enjoy, sweet Sans” the other hand comes up and closes his mouth without anyone noticing anything wrong… just his luck.

‘He knows my name…’ he did, after all, they had already met. Not that his panicked mind remembered this detail right now..

Suddenly people start complaining and groaning in pain behind them.

A flash of red is caught in the blue skeleton peripheral vision.

“I f y o u d o n ‘ t r e l e a s e h i m r i g h t n o w , I ‘ m g o i n g t o h a v e a g o o d t i m e m a k i n g y o u s u f f e r , y o u f u c k e r .” Someone growled, lowly, dangerously… so passionately that a bolt is sent from his soul to his pelvis, past the pain he felt in his arms.

The human released him instantly and he scrambled away, again, with the groans and complains of other passengers.

The coward.

Sans tried to calm his erratically beating soul but his breath came out raggedly and a couple of silent sobs escaped him.

‘That… that must be the red skeleton’s magic.’ He was sure that he recognized that smell.

“calm down sweetheart, he’s gone.” The other said behind his back.

The (presumably) red skeleton tried to sooth him rubbing his back while Sans wanted the earth to swallow him, what did he do to deserve this? 

By the time they reached the Todai-Mae Station, his savior had made a cage of bones with his own arms, as to not to let anybody else touch the scared little skeleton. Sans decided not to utter another word and awaits for the taller skeleton next move. All of this, while having his face hidden to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s remember they are THE SAME PERSON, it’s obvious they would think similarly… 
> 
> Dunno how nobody noticed anything. Don’t ask.
> 
> “The meaning of his tears” comes from the game OFF. Haven’t played it? DO IT, it’s awesome.


	4. Nursing One’s Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridge chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone how is it going?
> 
> I got a new job and I think I'm going to have a heart attack, I'm an introvert you see, meeting new people should be banned in the introvert nation....
> 
> But I need the money soooooooooooo......

Chapter 4: Nursing One’s Wounds

Red is mad at himself, it’s his fault the other took the same train just to get almost raped by a human freak! He can’t believe this all happened when he was lazing around a couple of meters… away from the danger the other was facing alone! 

‘If I see that human again I swear…’

*sniff*

Poor sweetheart….

‘I’LL KILL THAT HUMAN IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN!’ 

Red tries to make a cage of bones with his arms, this in an attempt for nobody to touch (his) the traumatized monster in his care.

Now what? The taller asked himself, the little monster hasn’t made a move to get away nor he had uttered a word about the ordeal.

So he guessed it was for him to do it.

“i’m sorry sweetheart…” Ok, there done, apologizes given….

Yeah, sure. As if that could EVER be enough.

“i… look i know you hate me but i…” ‘What can be said in a situation like this… oh my angel…’

Just as the red skeleton was trying to make his mouth say the right things they reached Iidabashi Station…

And it was as if a switch had flipped inside the blue skeleton’s head.

“he-hey! wai-wait!!” 

Too late.

When the automatic doors opened, the smaller flew away from his grasp. The scared monster didn’t say anything, didn’t give an acknowledgment or response at all.

He just ran away.

Red stood stock still.

There, scurrying away, his opportunity for… something more? For a new friendship? A new relationship?

Don’t make me laugh

Red decides to put his trembling hands in the pockets of his red parka… Today that promised to be a wonderful experience and maybe the beginning of something new had gone to shit and no… there is no pinpricks of tears in his sockets…

*trembling sigh*

‘Welp… better not be late to my first day of uni…’ 

*** *** *** *** ***

‘idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot’ Sans was screaming internally. He couldn’t even face his savior (and previous assaulter, if you can call it that anymore). There was no reason behind it, any good or bad intension, it was just the sheer instinct of running away and get as farther as he could from that place…

Sans felt his bones straining with the exercise, he is sure he should have taken Papyrus advices on having a healthier life. 

*huff* *puff*

The teacher was almost by university grounds. People turned around and followed him with their gazes. Why were they doing that though?

“Sir, stop please!” He heard several other voices speaking in Japanese with the same command. 

Sans steps became slower, somehow… his vision blurs and his head starts to spin. Sounds and colors mix with an indiscernible pattern.

The last sensation he could process was his head hitting the grassy ground.

 

“How did you get these injuries again, Dr. Serif?”

Sans woke up one hour later in the nursing office with a bandage wrapped in his head and wrists, spots of his magic marrow in the front of his shirt and a bag of ice in his head, bruise starting to show up but someone had used green magic in his injuries; the tingling sensation of another’s monster magic hadn’t faded yet.

Welp, that someone just asked him a question, so better answer right?

“ah? oh… just call me sans if you want, I’m not a monster of honorifics really… and to answer your question… i…” Do I tell her the truth? “I’m a pretty weak monster hehe, should have paid more attention to the road heh. welp no need to be skull-king around”

*gross snort*

‘I like this nurse already’

“Ha ha ha ha oh please excuse me…” She lost her breath for a couple of seconds, it was not even one of Sans best puns but it looks like she’s weak to them.

If he was at his 100% the skeleton would make her double with laughter. But since his skull is still pounding he decides to let this opportunity pass.

“so, to whom do i owe the pleasure of this sans-ational audience?”

Nah. He’s weak too.

Again she laughed but this time she started hiccup a little, hehe cute.

“Oh dear I’m so sorry, I’ts just, hahaha you’re very pun-ny!”

“hehehe good one. ow…” The blue skeleton touches his head trying to ebb the remaining pain again.

“Does it still hurts? take this.” She hands him cup of water and compressed healing spell pill.

He drinks the water and swallows the pill down and it dissolves in his pseudo-stomach.

The remaining pain fades away and Sans feels better instantly.

“thanks… err i think i didn’t catch your name?” or maybe he wasn’t paying attention. Oh well. 

“Oh my… sorry I didn’t introduce myself now, did I? My name is Toriel, dear.”

“welp, ‘ice’ to meet you!” Sans said while pointing at the bag of ice that still sat in his head… aaaaand she lost it.

 

When Toriel, the nurse, regained the ability to breathe it was her break time, which was spent showing the new teacher the building where the little monster would be working from now on. Thankfully, he thought, he had arrived way earlier than his scheduled time to start the class, it gave him spare time to recover from that human’s assault and make a new friend. That alone, in his books, was marked as a very good thing.

“thank’s a skele-ton toriel, i uhm… if you’re up to it, we can hang up sometime?” Sans has a huge size kink and it might or might not be triggered by the sweet and caring massive woman in front of him.

“Ha ha ha But of course we can! It would be my pleasure, Sans.”

After exchanging contacts Sans tries to hide the still set gauze in his wrists.

*inhale*

*exhale*

The melody to start class rings and a full room of new students welcome him.

“good day class, my name is sans serif the skeleton, welcome to Condensed Matter Physics I. i will be your homeroom teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridge chapter is awkward.


	5. Gakkō No Sensei: Sans Serif Hakase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks the Angel for technology ;·)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little update!! Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to all the people who have given kudos, hits and comments on this story! I really appreciate it.

To say that Kagurazaka Campus is massive…. would be an understatement. 

Red “wowed” at everything he set his eye lights on, yes, there had been high buildings in his city but, man if the ones here looked impressive. Just to think that great minds learned and taught in such a place made his pseudo-stomach twist with anxiety.

Is he good enough to be here?

What if in the end they told him to go home because they would rather spend the scholarship in a robot?

Ha.

That would be hilarious, bested by a machine.

His dignity as a monster would be gone and buried wherever his hopes and dreams were buried now.

That is not a hundred percent true, he still had some hopes, one or two dreams here and there that he could name.

Like his newer one, for example.

To have a date with that blue little monster from his dreams would be wonderful… but after the train fiasco he surely had lost that once in a life time opportunity.

It was fair, he did nothing but bring misfortune to the other. It was ok that he ran away, anyone with a shred of sanity would have run away from him like he did.

That didn’t make it any easier to stomach the thought of Red causing all the little one’s suffering.

‘Sweetheart… I just hope that you are ok now….’ And in reality he was very concerned, he noticed way too late that where the human had grabbed and pushed the other monster into the wall, there were very little but noticeable stains of marrow… shit he should have noticed sooner!!!

But what else could have him offered otherwise? 

No money at all… He HAS to look for a job.

Red could never know where the time had gone, it was almost five minutes to start class now. There were so many humans, almost all of them Japanese. The course, Condensed Matter Physics I, seems to be very popular, this one is his first class but he had all but forgotten to check who would be the assigned professor.

The melody sang with a very neutral tune, he wondered where that custom came from but thanked the stars for the change of the standard horrible ringing bell.

The class fell in silence immediately and everyone expectantly waited for the teacher to begin his lecture. Red got distracted getting his things ready and didn’t notice who will his sensei be from now on. 

“good day class, my name is sans serif the skeleton, welcome to Condensed Matter Physics I. i will be your homeroom teacher.”

Red lifts his head as soon as he detects a skeleton font being used, it’s not common knowledge that it’s not just the visual that changes. When a skeleton speaks, it’s more of a soul projection of one’s personality… Example number one being his brother’s font, all caps and edgy as heck, just like the owner they say…

But that’s not the case right now.

This can’t be true.

No.

Fucking.

W A Y .

“well, for today’s class we are going to--” The rest could not be processed by the stunned red clad skeleton.

How in the world… how could this… Has he lost it for good this time?

Who knew?

The only thing he could process now was that tiny monster a couple of meters away from him. He is the monster of his dreams after all.

It’s like the Angel themselves had put a golden gift right where he could reach it.

What kind of face would he be making if he could see himself right now? He didn’t know but he would bet he looked like a love struck schoolgirl fangirling about her teacher, because…. That’s exactly what he’s doing right now.

Wait a minute…

Has the little one not scanned his students yet? We are crowded yes but still…

Doubts started to cloud the taller skeleton’s mind.

What if he already saw him?

Should he go?

What about the class?

He doesn’t want to make a scene…

Because, come on! All these humans and a couple of monsters here and there are concentrating to what the sensei was saying (which he had to be doing, too, but as the things stand… welp) it was impossible to stand up and excuse himself from the class, it would be poorly seen and a disrespect to the other skeleton and that would be the last thing he wanted.

‘Arrgghhh just my luck…. Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok, calm down, play it cool, you’re fine, he…. He hasn’t seen you yet and if he does… I don’t think he ever saw my face so unless he has a photographic memory there was no way in hell he would be able to know it was me right?’

Red felt his sins crawling on his back.

Unable to understand what was being explained at the moment he decided to use his phone camera to record the class. 

It was for learning purposes.

It had nothing to do with that marvelous ass.

Nothing to do with those plump cheeks.

With those shining eye lights.

Nothing to do with the little bit of blue ecto flesh peeking down his dress shirt when he writes something in the board…

He is a complete pervert, isn’t he? No way to deny it. 

‘What’s wrong with me?’ He couldn’t believe his soul; it was fluttering in his rib cage as if he had run a marathon. 

“as you might know about normal…” His voice was soothing too, like an autumn breeze. To his mind came leafs falling to a tranquil pond, making little ripples, each one of them colliding with one another creating more or disappearing altogether, life and death, love and hate dancing in an infinite cycle—

*shufle* *shufle*

‘What? When did he close his eyes?’ 

*yawn*

“well that’s it for today’s class so you’re free to go people! please hand the paper i assigned you for tomorrow, my platform id is 20XX-SS you have until ten to send it, otherwise it will close and you’ll fail it.”

Red sincerely had no idea what he was talking about because… look at him, he looks like a snowpuff! All little and chubby and… and…

Completely delightful.

He HAS to make a plan of attack, this monster HAS to go on a date with him.

Consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gakkō no sensei (school room professor): Sans Serif Hakase. 
> 
> Hakase: Someone with a doctorate, if the internet can be trusted.


	6. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!!!
> 
> Happy early Christmas!!! 
> 
> I don't think I'll be able to publish this on Christmas Eve so here it goes. Almost a week earlier!
> 
> err....
> 
> Yep

‘oh gods…’

Sans really hopes no one noticed his sweaty hands and forehead, that dang board was so high!! He couldn’t even reach the middle without stepping on his toes… next time he’ll bring a stool to step on, as humiliating as that will be, it could help him with his height ‘problem’.

*sigh*

His shirt was loose too.

‘just fantastic….’

It could have been worse, he thought with dismay, what if they thought he wasn’t qualified enough to give the class? Because to be sincere he had never been a teacher before so when his father had asked him if he was a hundred percent sure to leave the project they have been working on and, by that time, second home of a laboratory , he had answered with a half assed resolution.

He will never return to the laboratory if he had a say in the matter.

There was something wrong, he knew, not with him, but with what they were doing… Those horrible records in their machine…. Something in his soul told him that if he kept going down that path… he wouldn’t like what came next.

So he decided to quit it. Quit the life of a researcher, to become a teacher instead.

Gaster, while not furious, was very disappointed at his eldest, and he made it be known in several occasions that Sans is sure he heard it one more time he was going to get a skeleton equivalent of a stroke.

Leaving that aside.

It was an ok first day at his new job.

Everyone seemed to be paying attention… he thinks, his blind eye is really a handicap sometimes.

Walking through the buildings he reached the grand cafeteria, it looked clean, organized, no graffiti to be seen and no alumni seated on the tables. Which was something to be expected, this people respect the ‘public’ spaces as they respect their own houses if not even more.

Sans expected to see Miss Toriel here, which would have been wonderful because now he sat alone in a secluded table. It’s fine, he liked solitude well enough.

Lunch came and went, other classes were given, some problems here and there with students that didn’t follow instructions, nothing note worthy but he will learn from this little setbacks for future references.

‘I think I drank too much coffee…. I have to go to the bathroom!’

Sans goes to the bathroom with haste, once he’s alone he does what needed to be done, he washes his hands shortly after. 

Then he heard the loud click of the bathroom’s door.

*** *** *** *** ***

By eleven Red noticed that he had not paid attention to any of his courses in his first day of uni.

The horror.

Thanks god for his phone though.

Even his crappy 5mp. camera is better than having no notes, now that his mind kept repeating the sway of that ecto-butt and that cute smile.

Yep, he was so dead.

This is no way to start his year here at Tokyo University of Science. 

Good Angels….

It was midday already; he didn’t have money for lunch so he purchased instant noodles and heated them in a microwave he found.

Everything’s normal at the lunchroom until his soul felt something shift in the magic surrounding him, this, of course, could be perceived by all the monster alumni who, by extension, called the authorities to check on what had happened.

It has been so long since he had felt this. A battle has begun. Who could be fighting here of all places? 

Red doesn’t know but if they were so stupid as to start a fight in this prestigious university, no less, they were as good as dead. Academically speaking.

Poor idiots.

Commotion caught the skeleton’s attention. People running away from one of the many halls skyrocketed his nerves. What was going on?

“Holy fuck! Someone is fighting!” Yeah? no shit.

That was a blonde human female followed by a group of students, all of them, running away from the scene.

Something was very wrong, he knew, but somehow his feet guided him near where the battle was taking place.

Then his eye lights went out.

There, in a puddle of spilled magic, lay the prone form of the reason of his dreamful night.

Serif -hakase.

And a human male with a knife ready to give the final strike.

Red’s soul seemed to stop at the sight; he felt the pull of his magic as if with a mind of its own, it felt foreign and familiar? How can that be, how long has it been he has used his magic to attack? 

Heh.

Well in this case, to protect.

He didn’t aim, he didn’t breath, he didn’t think, he didn’t stop.

He just fired.

One bone went right between the human’s ulna and radius of the arm holding the weapon, the other one failed to pierce the human’s skin, it was fine, it was not its purpose, its purpose was to knock him unconscious.

It failed at that.

A little disoriented male’s eyes locked into red eye lights.

Killing intent in both their eyes, oozing like miasma, choking the monster breathless and the human visibly prepared his next strike.

What an idiot, you don’t go first on a battle.

Rule number one…

Red stayed still while the human ran towards him brandishing a dagger and not caring about his bleeding injury.

You dodge.

Rule number two…

The human lost his footing when the dagger didn’t meet bone, startled by the swift movement of the monster and distracted by the pain in his arm, the idiot tripped on a couple of trays left by the fleeing alumni.

Watch your surroundings.

Rule number three…

“you have two options pal, stay put or die. to be ‘frank’ i don’t really care which one you prefer because i already told you what would happen if i ever saw your disgusting face again, didn’t i?” Red got reminded about his days fighting on the streets trying to get another plate of food for Edge, the threats, the pain, the building rage… Nothing of that compares now…

And the most important one.

Protect the ones you love.

*** *** *** *** ***

Sirens roared, an ambulance dashed towards one of the buildings while another took care of any injured students…

And Red?

Red is giving a statement to the police.

Why?

Red didn’t know, they were given the security footage of what had elapsed in the ten or so minutes (which had felt like three or four hours).

What had happened before was shown to him, too.

Red saw his sensei entering the men’s bathroom, seconds later his train assaulter (alias, the imbecile who dared to touch Sans-sensei) entered. One student tried to turn the knob later but it was stuck so they went on with their day like normal, not minding the locked bathroom.

Five or so minutes later, the door swung open through the hinges with a blast of pure magic. The criminal went flying into the wall across the hall. The video showed that the male suffered a loss of -1 HP but strangely he lost another 5 HP right afterwards.

This attack didn’t have the desired effect, the human wasn’t knocked out so the teacher ran towards him with a bone in his hands.

A VERY bad move.

If you only deal 1 HP damage per hit that is.

Close combat with that kind of attack points is a clear statement that the monster has never been in a fight until now.

Surprisingly though, he could land two hits, one in the male’s stomach and one in his right foot shortly after.

These blows didn’t deter the human’s attack, more than anything; they served as fuel to his rage.

Mouth movement was caught in the video but no sound whatsoever.

Skeletons being skeletons don’t need to move their jaws to speak. It’s completely unnecessary but optional for the ones who like to have more “normal” conversations with others who can’t project their language through magic.

The battle ended with a sharp slash in the monster’s abdomen. The blue ecto-flesh protected the delicate bones and saved the owners life in the process.

Then Red made his appearance.

…

Let’s just say that if the human is alive right now is because security grabbed Red from behind and stopped him from making his promise due to the assaulter.

The police understood that it was just self defense and let him go off the hook this time; he is a scholar and received a warning from the high commission of the university. If he is found in any other circumstance like this one…

Welp.

He can say his goodbyes to Japan.

Sans, as the student was informed, was admitted to emergencies in a hospital two blocks away from the campus.

He needs to go and check on his sensei.

*** *** *** *** *** 

“…. Head trauma in the parietal, magic loss up to a thirty percent of your storage, your HP went to 0.06 and you got two broken fingers in your right hand…”

‘ugh…’

Sans didn’t know what was worse…. All the things he was saying or the monotonous tone he was using.

It was just as if he was reading from a boring book instead of giving someone how bad in health they were.

“Dr. Sans Serif you’re very lucky to have survived, one more hit, and we wouldn’t be speaking…” When the doctor regained his humanity and lifted his gaze to where his patient was laying, Sans had already fallen asleep. Z’s floating above his skull.

The doctor sighed and for the first time in a long time he is glad that someone had this type of reaction. 

Well…

Not without a little help with sleeping pills dissolved in his water.

With his job done the doctor left the room the skeleton is currently resting in. 

The human turns his head to the right, then to the left in a practiced manner.

Then he pulls his personal phone.

The answer came after two rings, as always.

“Hello Dr. Gaster…? Yes, your son is here and yes he’s doing fine… I got the samples you asked for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O


	7. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red doesn't think things through....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! 
> 
> First chapter of the year yay!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fanfic! It really makes me happy to hear from you!

“Dr. Sans Serif’s room is 43-A, his condition while not critical, is delicate, so please refrain to stress the patient and… What relation do you have with him again?”

 

*sweats*

 

“i’m err…. i’m his boyfriend...” Red remembers he was better at lying.

 

“Oh I see. Then take this card with you. Don’t lose it or security will take you out of the installations. Have a good day sir!”

 

“thank you miss… Usagi” He read what her tag said.

 

She nods and the black and red clad skeleton as he grabs the blue card and walks down the white hall.

 

He really hates hospitals.

 

Not that he has had any personal experiences in one of them. He never had the money and they would have made a lot of questions…

 

Anyways…

 

He knows for a fact that this place has seen more tears, blood and dust than smiles or cheers. A place like this, where the atmosphere is so sterile and saddening, It’s very eerie to monsters… Them being made out of Love, Hope and Compassion and all that makes them susceptible to this kind of things.

 

Back to the problem at hand, Red’s every step feels as if his feet are made of concrete, his legs like jelly, his soul as quick as a humming bird and his skull numb as if frozen solid.

 

Or something like that.

 

Maybe he is just nervous.

 

That must be it.

 

Yeah.

 

‘Good idea Red, visit the poor guy in the hospital as if you fucking know him.’ The monster reprimanded himself once again. He clenched the flower steam hard enough to make it bend.

 

‘Fuck!’

 

He growled at his own actions, it was the only flower he could afford to purchase with the little money he still had.

 

A little red rose bud.

 

Not even a blooming one.

 

Hah.

 

‘I should better go home…’ As ‘home’ as that shitty apartment can be.

 

Red was about to turn around when he bumped into a white robe.

 

Oh, It is attached to a human.

 

‘Doctor Akari’ his name tag read and the only thing he could reach without lifting his skull up.

 

Do humans have natural pink hair? It looks natural. Genetically changed? Maybe… The male’s expression hardened and his hazel eyes narrowed at the monster’s presence.

 

“Good day sir, do forgive my inattentiveness. Can I help you?” Somehow his tone of voice and his face features doesn’t match.

 

His face says something like ‘are you still here? because you shouldn’t.’ and his voice says ‘don’t worry stray one I’ll take good care of you.’

 

Humans are so weird.

 

“nop. i was… hey!”

 

Before Red could speak his thoughts, the blue card was taken from his phalanges. The human proceeded to read it. That’s what he gets for not answering fast enough.

 

The doctor’s eyes narrowed once again, this time he watched Red as if wanting to engrave his mind of the skeleton monster image.

 

So he could study him later.

 

“What exactly is your relationship with this patient, sir?” ‘I’m so sick of that question’ Red huffed in his mind.

 

“i’m his boyfriend” This time, he didn’t hesitate, he noted. “and if your excuse me, _doctor_ , i need to see him.” Eye brow rising, Dr. Akari handed the blue card back to the now annoyed monster.

 

“Very well, excuse my impoliteness, have a good day.” ‘Yeah, as good as to have some weirdo asking questions. Jeez..’

 

Red didn’t answer and started to walk to where he thought the room was, thankfully, the door with the numbers he was searching for, was not that difficult to find.

39,… 40,… 41,… 43-A,… 43-B,…

 

‘errr….’ Well, if he wasn’t searching for that exact number, he would be puzzled by the lack of the number 42. He will make sure to ask Alpha about it later. If the lizard isn’t sharing another heat with her girlfriend, Dyne. Last time he interrupted the fish and the lizard monster fucking their literal eyes out of each other, he almost got his ass pierced with a red-ish spear.

 

Not that he has an actual ass to pierce but he likes his boney one, fuck you very much.

 

“knock, knock…”

 

No answer.

 

He made sure to knock two more times before entering. Just to be sure.

 

“hello?”

 

Oh.

 

That’s why nobody was answering… Sans is fast asleep.

 

The sweating skeleton entered the room as silently as he could; he closed the door behind him and moved to where the blue little cutie lay fast asleep in the hospital bed.

 

“heya sweetheart. how have you been?” He said with a smile but it quickly fell as his mind provided what would be the little one’s answer.

 

‘I’ve been better’. It said sarcastically.

 

Red imagined the other saying with venom in his voice.

 

‘no, no, no, he wouldn’t treat me like that… he would…’ What? kiss him and make him a party?

 

Call him, his hero?

 

Heck no.

 

The student sighed and put the flower in an empty vase in the white night stand near his sensei’s bed.

 

He looked so peaceful. As if nothing had occurred. The calm raise and fall of his chest soothed the other’s anxieties regarding the little one’s health.

 

Red grabbed a chair… and let it go after he had taken a couple of steps with it.

 

What would he do when Sans (What a cute name by the way, just like the owner) ahem. When _his teacher_ wakes up and finds one of his assaulters right beside his bed?

 

No, he definitely doesn’t want to be here when he wakes up. He rationalized.

 

As tantalizing as that might be in other circumstances… Sans would not appreciate it.

 

Then. A wonderful thought crossed the taller’s mind.

 

It won’t harm anyone, right?

 

‘I mean…. This is a low-key thing compared to what I did to him in the train so…’

 

Fuck it.

 

Red leaned in the bed.

 

Damn it all…

 

Red kissed the sleeping beauty, a chaste kiss in his closed mouth. His teeth clanked together in the silent room.   

 

…

 

…

 

Red doesn’t want to let go.

 

The kiss went on like an eternity, Sans little sighs made his student shiver with desire. Sadly, they couldn’t stay like this, what if a nurse came by, checking on his professor?

 

It’s better to not to make himself illusions with the sleeping skeleton.

 

Red’s face remained only inches away from the other. Breathing the same air his sensei was breathing seemed surreal, something that would never happen in other worlds, something unique. A moment lost in time and space.

 

A moment for the two of them alone.

 

‘If only ya were awake sweetheart…’

 

Sans sleep was not light, he thanked his stars. Otherwise he would have to explain why is his hand caressing the other’s skull so tenderly.

 

‘Oh, gosh… stop following my thumb sweetie… … you like this, don’t you? I like you too , babe…’

 

Red couldn’t endure it, if he were to be with this monster alone for another minute he will do more than kiss him.

 

At that final thought the student’s face turned crimson red. How could he think like that!? Fuck all of this Red is not a… not a pervert!

 

The room was filled with the sound of sneakers hitting polished tiles as the blushing monster made his way to the exit.

 

After making sure that he didn’t left any indication of what happened inside the room, he speed walked to the lobby and out of the Hospital.

 

‘huh?’

 

When the automatic doors closed behind him, he felt a pair of eye sockets watching him intently in the back of his skull.

 

Red scanned the crowd and made eye light to eye light contact with another skeleton.

 

He felt adrenaline cursing through his soul (not that monsters have but still) and made a straight line to his apartment.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but It didn't feel right to add more things to it.


	8. My Brother’s Boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to me! 
> 
> *cough*
> 
> Sorry 
> 
> I didn't have a good day...
> 
> But here is a new chapter!
> 
> Although, there is no kustard in this one....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, today is my one year anniversary here at AO3 too!!
> 
> So double birthday!?
> 
> Heh

Today has not been a great day for The Great and Famous Papyrus…

It all started with a call from his dear father, the renowned Doctor WingDings Gaster.

Who else could have fathered someone as Great as himself if not the Greatest of minds in this whole country!!! No, no, no, the whole world!!!

Oh, his thoughts are trailing off of the matter at hand, again…

_“Papyrus”_

His father had said.

_“Your brother suffered an attack in the university he’s working at. No, no, he is fine. I called because I need you to make Sans come to reason and for him come back to the lab. He won’t listen to me but maybe you can… persuade him.”_

Papyrus was worried sick, but didn’t let his voice show it to his stern father. A thing he had learned early in his life is that Dr. Gaster didn’t like his worried blabbering so he opted to let the scientist finish.

_“I understand that you have interviews in Japan for your next movie, right?”_

Yes, yes he did. He wanted to visit his brother and hang out with his older brother, but… Sans really wanted to try this ‘teaching’ thing for at least a year, he had confessed in a video call during last year’s holiday season. So asking him to come back…

_“Then it’s settled, please, make sure your brother comes back to the lab. I knew that this whole thing about teaching was a stupidity. Our work is much more important that whatever he thinks he is accomplishing by staying there.”_

*click*

‘Good bye to you too father….’

The Great and Famous Papyrus…. Is not having a good day today indeed…

***** ***** **** ****

The fly to Japan was boringly normal. Monsters and humans filled the airplane to its fullest capacity; elementals took the precautions the captain said through the intercom, other types of monsters sat in the special seats to keep them safe during the flight…

Everything normal there.

Papyrus thanked the airplane crew as he always did!! All the people should get some praise once in a while, and he knew that these people work very hard and, sometimes, so much that their families don’t see them in the holidays…

He feels their pain. Being away from his older brother has been hard on him.

The captain asked him to take a selfie with all his workmates and other captains of the incoming flights.

He agreed with a smile!!

It took 0.6 seconds to reach 1000+ retweets in his Twitter account and 1600+ likes in his Facebook profile!

A new record!

The tall skeleton waved and said his goodbyes to the kind humans and monsters!

His boney wrist ached a little…. Just a little after so many autographs! He called for a Uber a couple of minutes ago so it should be here by now.

Papyrus is so glad that he has a perfect disguise, this ‘battle body’ he crafted with his brother a long time ago is really paying off!! Well… Sans made most of it… but he still helped!

No one will be able to recognize The Great and Famous Papyrus in such awful attire!

Oh, his Uber is here!

“Where to, Mr. Font?” The Uber driver asked.

“TO THE, “TOKYO TEISHIN HOSPITAL”. AND CALL ME PAPYRUS, PLEASE!”

“Of course M—Papyrus, sir” The driver smiled.

*** **** **** **** *****

“WOWIE!” Tokyo surely is one of the most populated cities on earth!

Yes, the skeleton has been in other bigger cities but, none looked as crowded as this one!

It almost made the unease of his soul fade away.

Almost.

Sans had been hurt… a human, for the bitter way his father had said ‘attacked’. Under normal circumstances, a monster won’t attack another monster, monsters are made of Love, Hope and Compassion. Humans are capable of these things too but…

Sometimes they choose NOT to use them.

Papyrus’ life in the famous world was not an easy path.

Many, were the times that his bodyguard, Undyne Triteia, had to take him away from dangerous situations and once, she took a bullet for him.

He always cringes when he sees the scar in her shoulder.

‘IT LOOKS SO DAAAAMN COOOOOOL, WAIT UNTIL ALPHYS SEES IT!’ The skeleton remembers her shouting after she woke up from the operation to extract the bullet.

The Great and Famous Papyrus didn’t cry the whole five hours, twenty-three minutes and fifty two seconds she was unconscious. No one has proof of that!!

He swore to his unmoving friend that he would always check the backgrounds of people he worked for and that promise has been fulfilled since then.

“Papyrus, sir. We have arrived to The Tokyo Teishin Hospital”

Oh… He spaced out for at least an hour or two.

Undyne must be here in half an hour more. She was getting their hotel rooms so she took an earlier flight.

Papyrus wasn’t rushing to the lobby.

Nope, he wasn’t.

He appreciated that the hospital guards didn’t stop him, though. He would have flown over their heads if their tried to halt him towards his brother.

The receptionist perked up at the disturbance in the atmosphere.

“Good day sir, how may I help you?”

“GOOD DAY MISS RECEPTIONIST! MAY I KNOW IN WHICH ROOM IS MY BROTHER, DOCTOR SANS SERIF FONT?”

“He’s in room 43-A.” Papyrus opened his lower jaw “his condition is not critical, his HP has going up steadily” he closed it.

He opened it again. “I’m afraid you cannot enter yet, one visitor is allowed per patient at a time and someone is with him right now.”

“WHO!?” He finally asked.

Wowie… Japanese people _are_ efficient!

“His boyfriend” She said with a knowing smile.

…

…

…

His… WHAT?

“Sir, please, this is a hospital, Ssshhhh” Oh so that’s why she has not allowed him to speak.

“His boyfriend came about twenty minutes ago so please, take a seat while you wait for him” She reiterated.

‘Sans? My brother? A boyfriend?’

Is this real life?

Or is this just fantasy?

And most importantly.

WHY WASN’T HE INFORMED OF THIS GREAT NEWS!!!!

“Please sir, take a se—oh, there he iiiiiiiissss and there he goes… With the last visitor’s pass… *sigh* Excuse me sir, I’m going to the printer and until I come back I would have to ask you to wait here.”

The bunny monster sighed as if the scene has happened more times than she cares to count. She did just as she said she would.

Papyrus didn’t listen to what she said nor did he pay attention.

The younger brother was watching the smaller skeleton dressed with a black coat, red sweater, black shorts and a nervous smile who just passed by.

He wanted to know what kind of monster his brother fell in love with!

The monster felt Papyrus gaze in his back…. What happened to his skull? It had a massive crack from its crown down right eye socket.

What an awful accident that must have been!

Either way!

Papyrus is so happy for them! That monster looks like the type who is all hard in the outside and soft in the inside! Sans has good tastes after all! Even though those are not his own tastes, he respects his brother’s….

This is amazing! If only he could have Sans luck in love!

Gaster will be very ha—

Mad.

Very, very, mad.

Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triteia is the daughter of Triton and companion of Ares!


	9. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up sleepy beauty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up! Finally!
> 
> Was he that deeply asleep when Red visited him?!
> 
> We will see...
> 
> More than 100 kudos??!!! 
> 
> OMG guys THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

The receptionist (Miss Usagi, he found out later) came back to the front desk with a copy of the visitor’s pass. Papyrus took it and thanked her wholeheartedly, she was a truly efficient fellow.

*Mettaton ringtone*

I answered before the security of the hospital stops me from entering further.

“Can’t Speak” Was the codeword we use with Undyne when he can’t speak for whatever reason.

“Oh, it’s cool, just letting you know that we are staying at The Agnes Hotel.” I hummed my agreement while looking at every door, looking for his brother’s ward.

“Okay, tell the bonehead I said hi!”

*Click!*

Papyrus has to yet find a way to say bye silently… oh well…. That can wait until—

There it is!

The Great and Famous Papyrus was a little nervous. Last time he visited Sans in a hospital was when he was a toothing baby bones.

Gaster had told him that there was nothing to worry about. It was a procedure to make Sans’ soul more resistant… to make him stronger. Little Pappy knew better, he knew that his father was not being a hundred percent sincere. His older brother had told him a night or two before that he wasn’t even sure what was wrong with his SOUL. Weird, because he hadn’t had any pains nor did he feel weak at all but everyone said that Sans’ culmination of his being was weaker than normal…

Sans wouldn’t wake up after the two hour stipulated time for him to be conscious again…

Nor did he wake up twenty four hours later…

Papyrus broke to tears, point three seconds after those first two hours.

It goes without saying that he wouldn’t let his brother’s side, to their father complete irritation, he had said that Papyrus was being a bother for the doctors in charge of his older brother. He had cried more out of frustration for not being able to help his brother in need.

 _‘Enough With The Bad Memories! Sans Needs The Great and Famous Papyrus In Top Condition!’_ So, with a deep breath, the taller entered the hospital room with renewed confidence…

Just to stop as the opening door revealed a sleeping skeleton in a narrow (but normal) hospital bed.

_‘Wait… Did Sans Fell Asleep Just After His Boyfriend Left The Room?’_

_‘The Lazybones!’_ He huffed and brought the chair to sit and wait for the other monster to wake again.

Papyrus noted later that a single rose bud sat in a white base.

It looked aesthetically beautiful.

Like a promise of love.

 _‘Wowie… ’_ Papyrus spent a couple of minutes admiring the flower bud in silence… Now he knows why his brother liked simple things about his life. Somehow… they are a fulfilling in their own pure way…

 

 

He felt as if he was floating in the sky.

In the deepest of his mind he knew that that wouldn’t be possible, he is a… monster that doesn’t have wings (even though he doesn’t remember what kind of monster he is. He was certain of that at least). He was a monster that felt as if he was floating in the sky.

There was a little prick of pain in his chest, not something that his numb mind was interested in, but still there.

Then there was a smell.

*Sniff* *Sniff*

It was a pleasant smell. It smelled like ripe cherries and… bourbon?

 It smelled like Grampa Semi’s private library on a snowy night… Grampa drinking some bourbon with Daddy and him and his brother eating some cherry pie Granma Avenir had baked some time ago…

It smelled like **_home._**

He loved it.

He wanted more of it.

Suddenly that smell intensified, filled his nostrils and attacked his senses. The monster let it, he let the sensation swallow him whole. What a way to go, he remembers telling himself.

Something clanked in his closed mouth, it felt needy, commanding, sweet, caring...

He wanted to open his mouth to let **_home_** enter his mouth as well… to no avail. Sans wanted more of it all (Sans is his name, right?). The sensation held for what felt like a lifetime… There was no movement, though…

He wanted to whine, pout and make a temper tantrum like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away when the sensation of bone touching his closed mouth finally went away, he wanted it to feel good again!!

The smell stayed.

That made him sigh, content to just let whatever force it was take care of him.

A new sensation started…

The light brush of bone against bone in his skeleton cheek.

‘Ahhh’

How attention starved was he again?

He didn’t remember.

He didn’t care.

What matters now is that… phalange? Touching his face so tenderly… _so lovingly!_

It went away. Sans felt loneliness weight his soul.

 

Sans woke up that same evening.

“BROTHER!!”

“owww my head…” Sans grumbled between his teeth.

 “Oh, I’m Sorry! How Do You Feel, Brother?”

_‘Papyrus? Wasn’t he in Hollywood filming a movie?’_

The smaller skeleton blinked slowly; first, there was a hazy figure in front of him. It turned out to be his dearest brother watching him intently, as if afraid he would disappear if his eyes astray from him.

That won’t do.

“hey pap” He tried to sound as reassuring as he could… with the lack of air he was receiving from getting a crushing hug from his younger brother.

Welp… at least, he won’t be the one to clean the orange tear stained blankets…

Not that he would mind, anyways. As long as they are from happiness, he would clean thousands of orange tear stains. That coming from a lazybones such as himself it’s a great deal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... If you didn't understand, I wanted to portray what a semi-comma would be for a monster... I think I didn't do a great job, I feel it lacking somewhere...
> 
> It's more than a month since I don't update so... whatever.
> 
>  
> 
> Avenir Font  
> Typeface style: geometric sans-serif  
> Origins: 1988. Avenir is the late-in-life design by Frutiger designer Adrian Frutiger. The designer considers this font to be his best work.  
> Claims to fame: Official font for the city of Amsterdam‘s corporate identity, including the famous I amsterdam sign.


	10. Nani?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings quarrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long... my other stories, university and work are taking so much of my time.
> 
> I reeeeeeeally love this fic so... you have nothing to worry about!

Sans was dispatched from the hospital at his insistence that he was alright. Papyrus didn’t fight him in the least about this decision, as he believed in his older brother’s word that he was healthy enough to move about. The two skeletons didn’t sleep much the previous night, though… There were so many things the younger needed to tell his brother, like… how much more famous than last time he is! and his trips around the world!

None of what the taller said was new to the teacher. Sans followed his little brother’s social medias closely. Always checking the commentary section for not so kind thoughts the 'fans' may have of a skeleton climbing his way into starship...

The shortest can't remember how many times he had to hack into assholes accounts to erase all trace of hatred against his sweet little brother (rendering some accounts inaccessible and making years worth of photographs and information of those bastards, go to the Void to never be able to be seen again). He would have loved to see their faces when their entire lives on the net had been destroyed but the knowledge of them doing no more harm to the innocent was good enough.

The two brothers  arrived to Sans' apartment after Papyrus called Undyne telling her that he would be staying with his brother for the night. They had a peaceful supper, then, they decided to watch Mettaton's new series on Netflix ’50 Shades of Mettaton’, Papyrus' favorite.

Sans’ phone rang after two chapters into the series.

"hello, yes... yes, i'll be there tomorrow morning…. there is no problem at all… thank you. bye" He put his phone back to the pocket he grabbed it from. He sighed and burrowed a little bit into the puffy couch. He hesitated to keep the hands in the warm pockets or grab the hot chocolate on the little table but in the end, Sans decided to bring the mug to his teeth. He sipped the hot beverage and almost mewled at the rich and homey flavor.

“SANS…”

That was strange, his brother rarely sounded this insecure of what he was going to say next.

“yeah?”

Nonetheless he pretended not to notice his little brother’s slip.

“…YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING AND I WON’T JUDGE YOU, RIGHT BROTHER?”

‘Oh, wow, okay…?’

“…yes pap, you… you’re the coolest bro ever. i know i can tell you anything.” Sans knows how to play his cards with Papyrus, he just loves to be called cool… for some odd reason.

“SO IF YOU, HYPOTHETICALLY OF COURSE!, IF YOU HAD… FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A MAN, I WOULD BE THE FIRST ONE YOU WOULD TELL… RIGHT?”

‘Pfffft, what???’

“hehehe pap, what?”

“JUST ANSWER!” Owww Pappy is embarrassed!

“of course you would be the first i will ‘come out’ to but, paps… i’m a lady’s man, what makes you think otherwise?”

Now, that was not a _complete_ lie… he had a couple of gay porn videos in his phone but, please! That doesn’t makes him… _gay._ Not that he has something against them! It’s only that Gaster would have a fit if he found out one of his boys was a dick lover.

Correction.

He would be L I V I D… maybe to the point of disowning him…

And let’s not forget the one time he almost had a monster equivalent of a heart attack when rumors spread of Papyrus having an affair with Mettaton in last year’s movie “ _Mad Scientist’s Son_ , a tale of love, loss and robots” staging him and said superstar falling in love with each other (Sans didn’t lose the opportunity to call Gaster the mad scientist the title implies, and Papyrus playing the part of the ‘son’ well… It was funny to see him frown). They came up clean in one renowned TV program and said that they shared a special friendship bond but that the couple wasn’t interested in one another like _that._

Unfortunately, that didn’t stop people from speculating.

Back at the problem at hand, Sans has to find out what his brother meant by him wanting a man for a love partner.

“PROMISEMEYOUWON’TBEMAD!”

*cough* *cough*

“PROMISE ME YOU WON’T BE MAD…?”

Okay, Sans didn’t like the tone of any of the two times Papyrus tried to voice it.

“ok”

He agreed anyways…

*Inhale*

“WHEN I WENT TO SEE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL I MET YOUR BOYFRIEND! WELL… NOT MET, _MET_ BECAUSE I COULDN’T TALK TO HIM, BUT… I COMPLETELY APPROVE OF HIM, BROTHER. NO MATTER HOW EDGY AND DANGEROUS HE LOOKS, WHAT COUNTS IS WHAT’S INSIDE!! I’M NOT AFRAID FOR YOUR SAFETY… HE SURELY KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT WITH THAT BIG (AND REALLY COOL) SCAR IN HIS LEFT SOCKET AND GOLD TOOTH!”

*chokes on hot chocolate*

**_“nani?!”_ **

Papyrus blinked twice, that’s right, he hasn’t learned Japanese yet.

He needs to calm down first though.

“i mean… what? pap, i don’t know what you’re talking about. i-i don’t have a boyfriend, it’s not even a week since i came here. how in the world would i find a boyfriend in such a short amount of time and… and… with a man! pap, no of course not!” Why was he stuttering so much?

“I KNEW YOU WOULDN’T TELL ME.”

With that said, Papyrus stood abruptly and headed towards the stairs without looking back at the shock frozen skeleton in the couch. Sans is completely sure he heard some low growling from his little brother’s ribcage.

 What in the world was going on?!?!

****

Morning in the household was… awful.

Papyrus woke up early like he usually did but instead of waiting for Sans to wake up and have breakfast together, he left without saying goodbye.

No sticky notes telling him where or when will they meet again…

This soured Sans’ mood for the rest of the day.

 

Sans entered the Dean’s office first thing that morning.

“Dr. Sans Serif, good morning. I’m glad to meet you.” A tall man with a well ironed suit and polished shoes came into view. It’s the first time Sans sees the human in charge of the whole university. He bowed respectfully.

“Sans is okay, Dr. Tanaka. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you too.” Sans bowed as well. One thing he has to thank Gaster is his _insistence_ of him taking etiquette lessons. It’s too much work to speak in capitals, though.

“Please take a seat.” His accent is almost none existent… Everything on this man calls for respect.

Nothing compared to the most important scientist of all times, Dr. W.D. Gaster but… meh, it could be a good second.

Sans took a seat right in front of his desk, they had a two second staring contest before his boss started the conversation.

“I lament what happened in your first day of teaching at this university Sans. It comes to me that it was something our student started. Am I right?”

Was he a student here? Wasn’t he one of the people who interviewed him?

“no”

What the heck?

“he was one of the guys who interviewed me—” To hell and back with the pleasantries, what the heck is going on? “—and that’s exactly what I told the police.”

Dr. Tanaka’s face couldn’t be read, no anger, no surprise, no judgment.

It was just as if Sans had told him that the sun is up in the sky. A well known fact that nobody would fight you for.

“I understand” He said at last. “Did you report any name?” The stoic man added.

“yes” After all, they introduced themselves when he first came to the uni.

“I see” There still was no inflexion in his poker face. “That could be problematic for the reputation of the whole institution, Sans.” Okay… that tone is almost threatening.

“too bad is already done, then.” Sans didn’t budge. In that aspect, he really was Gaster’s son. Neither of them liked to be manhandled even if it’s in a conversation.

“You are right. It’s truly an… inconvenience to us if someone else where to report to the police what took place on Monday.”

…

“and you are telling me this, because…?” He had to ask. This man was making him uncomfortable… Not just him, this whole situation is.

“I’ll be direct with you Sans. We need you here as a teacher, your contract entails you to finish the whole year with us after all.”

‘Oh…. he thinks that I…’

“i’m not going to quit”

…

Pfft

Behold, Dr. Tanaka can emote!

“That’s wonderful, wonderful!” he said with a smile on his face. “And you won’t sue the university, I presume!”

‘So all of this was to make sure I—’

“We had to talk and clear things like this, you see. Dr. W.D. Gaster called to my phone… my personal phone and assured that if you, his son, were to sue us… There won’t be anything in this world to stop your family. He would discredit us and… well… coming from him… It’s a threat we cannot brush aside, as you may know. Your father is a powerful man.”

‘Fuck Gaster’

“sorry ‘bout that. G— my father is a jerk sometimes. i wasn’t planning on suing the university… how could you lot have known that the man in human recourses was such a creep?” ‘One could make investigations on their web searches but that is illegal…’

Dr. Tanaka sighed and his shoulders fell with relief. He looked five years younger now.

“I’m glad. You are a very understanding person!” ‘Oh so that’s how his true smile looks like’ “If there was anything we could do to make your stay here with us more pleasant, please, let us know, okay?”

“actually… there is something i would like…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Sans ask for???!!!
> 
> Heh, better yet.
> 
> Sans now has the description of a certain someone!
> 
>  
> 
> "Mad Scientist’s Son, a tale of love, loss and robots” comes from the Cassandra Rose-Clarke's "Mad Scientist's daughter, a tale of love, loss and robots"
> 
> https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/the-mad-scientists-daughter-cassandra-rose-clarke/1110503703?ean=9780857662651


	11. Chapter 11: A Guide On How To Pay Your Rent and… Wear A Skirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiders, an offer, a girly shriek and a too big of a locker...
> 
> Does it make sense?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME!!! 
> 
> It took soooooo long for this chapter to come out and I send a formal apology to you all. I got an ear infection this month. Yes, AGAIN, and hadn't felt like writing anything...
> 
> But, I'm back!
> 
> No kustard on this chapter but I introduce to you a new character, hoorray!

Somewhere in the most populated areas in Tokyo.

Someone who seemingly took too many energetic drinks, bounced through a medium sized apartment…

Another great day for the Magnificent Blue! Today is his most wonderful, amazing, INCREDIBLE DAY! His favorite day of the year finally arrived!

Blue excitedly hopped around in the shared living space. He couldn’t stop himself! Today was his favorite day at work!

The too little, for his age, skeleton remembered his first day at Muffet’s Parlour. You would ask, how is a spider monster, of all things, the owner of a in a Japanese thematic cafè…Once he asked the taller spider…

Once

After that time, Blue swore to himself not to question anything his brother’s best friend did for a living… if he didn’t want to hang upside down from the ceiling while thousands of little spiders ran through his skeletical being again…

Anyway!

Nothing can tamper such a great and wonderful day!

*Brrr* *Brrr*

But there were things that could surely halt him!

The sky-blue magic colored monster jumped to his bed and snatched the charger cord from the badly beaten phone. Hmph! No company has EVER made a cell phone that could withstand the amazing and hectic way of life of that of the Magnificent Blue!

*1 text from SLOBRO

Pffft

He remembers every single person that saw his phone and said that the name was misspelled. But he was obviously NOT referring to that pink pokemon with the… the… the other thingy attached to its tail.

He was OBVIOUSLY referring to his SLOB of a BROTHER!

As routinary of their relationship, Blue received a good morning message from his older brother. 

**goood ‘ning bro.

The waiter’s left eye twitched once. How is it possible for his brother to not write one single word properly??!! He couldn’t even blame the autocorrect!

He hastily wrote a text back and threw the phone inside his heavily used  and sun white-washed backpack. It was time to go.

 

“Hello deary, good morning! ~ ~ ~” A black and purple clad spider monster greeted him like usual.

“HI MISS MUFFET!” Blue answered his boss in the same tone and enthusiasm as his first day as a part-time waiter in the thematic cafè, and that was one year ago.

Thanks to the thousands of little helpers Miss Muffet has (yes, spiders and Blue was NOT scared the first time he entered the kitchen to see them cooking the food, there are NO witnesses of his girly shriek. No one is witness of ANY kind of cowardice from the Magnificent and Most Awesome Blue!),

“Ahuhuhuhu~~ Quickly, go and change deary! You have been waiting the whole year for this day!” It was too late though, said monster rushed through the “authorized staff only” door faster than a lightning… Muffet sighed with satisfaction while polishing one of the several glasses that lined up for their turn in the special upside down glass shelf. The spider monster can’t believe how lucky she got for having such a dedicated employee. Stretch was right. It didn’t matter that his brother behaved like a kid. He was as responsible as or even more responsible than some adults out there…

Maybe she should invite the second year student to the “gender bender” annual event in her café—

A high pitched shriek tore into her line of thought.

 

 

It’s raining right here.

Job hunting would have gone smoother without the rain, he thought….

“So… you were fired of almost all of your previous jobs?” The first man in a suit said.

“What makes you think that we would hire you? NEXT!” A muscular man in a butcher shop shouted.

“You have no references at all, you didn’t even last in MCDONALDS??” The man from a little office barked. Suddenly the hot cup of coffee he had on the desk _mysteriously_ collapsed and gave him a burn in the crotch. The motherfucker.

“I’m very sorry, but this position requires for at least two personal references and two employment references….” … Mr. Shun said… The only one the monster cared to remember the name of. The most civil interviewer he has had until now.

 ….But nothing has EVER gone smooth in his life… no surprise there.

It still hurt not to be able to get a normal job.

Red walked around shady alleyways. It’s been a handful of unsuccessful days. The payment for his rent is almost upon him and he has no idea what his is going to do. He had no job and the money he had left went to his airplane ticket and all of his new university paperwork…

In other words he was completely broke and no way to paying for shit he needed…

There is no other way around it… it was early for hitting rock bottom but… He doesn’t know what else to do.

A black hoodie, whispering teenagers, shady looking people, threatening glares, funny smells… His eyelights looked left and right for any of these signs. Anything that could be interpreted as “criminal activity” is what he was looking for. Maybe he could be a distributor again? The water soaked monster didn’t do any “business” since Edge was in high school… He remembers how he had to run away from some people and fail miserably at it… If not because Edge saved his sorry ass that day he would be a pile of dust mixing with dirt now.

“Hello deary, are you lost?” Someone from behind talked to Red.

‘Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit’ He is in trouble!

The skeleton threw a sharpened bullet bone towards the imminent threat… Just for it to be blocked easily.  That’s what happens when you haven’t had a real meal since you moved to a new country.

Red swayed on his feet but stood as if nothing was wrong.

The strange monster raised it’s hand— hands? As a sign of peace. The student knew better than to trust a complete stranger but the female voice stopped him from throwing another attack.

“Oh, I’m so sorry for startling you… It’s just that… You look as someone who really needs a hand. And today is your lucky day for as far as you can see, I have a few to spare! Ahuhuhuhu~ ~”

Okay… that was a good one.

“hehehe” Red relaxed into the familiarity of a joke.

“Would you like to take shelter from this rain and have a nice cup of spider cider with me? You could get sick!”

Ok…. Nop.

Him starving doesn’t mean he’s stupid.

“thanks pal but you see… i’ve places to be and— and all that…” goddamnit for his anxiety induced stuttering.

“Oh dear, do I look like someone who would abduct you? Ahuhuhuhu you are giving me way too much credit… But I can completely understand you. Here is my card, my invitation to a spider cider still stands.”

The student took the plastic card with hesitation, years of bad experiences made him wary of anyone who approached him from behind.

Against every survival instinct in his soul, he asked just one question.

“why?”

But the other end didn’t receive the question. She extended one string of spider web to an apartment above them and she entered the open window with practice.

‘That was cool’ the monster mused inside his head, ‘just like spider-man’ he added after checking his surroundings for anyone ready to pounce... once was enough.

 

‘Oh boy…’

The purple and black card had a website and a physical address engraved on stylish black letters. The former did let him know that Muffet (the one who approached him in the dark alleyway) was the owner of the Muffet’s Parlour, a tiny but ‘chic’ thematic café in the concurred city of Tokyo...

There, in one of the upper edges of the page… It said that part-time waiters and waitresses were needed.

It couldn’t hurt to apply, right?

‘heh, as if someone would want me working there.’

 

A phone call stopped him just as he was leaving his shitty apartment the very next day.   

“Hello, is this Red Bones?”

… ‘shit, it’s that crazy spider lady?’

“err.. yeah?” Why the heck was he hesitating?

“Oh, I’m glad that you applied for a job in my parlour, deary ~ ~ ”

What followed was what the student would call….

 

The most anxiety inducing interview in his entire fucking life.

 

It’s not that he hated spiders, actually, he preferred them over other creatures like mosquitoes, cockroaches, wasps…

The thing here is that there were too many.

The eight legged creatures moved individually, left, right, up, down…. Some of them moving in circles for this reason or the other. It was unsettling and his head begged him to stop staring at the hypnotizing creatures.

 Muffet gave him the very same address that was written in the card she gave the unemployed student. She was a very busy woman, if he goes by the three times their call was interrupted he would think that she ran the business by herself. She needed more personnel, that was for sure.

“Again, thank you so much for coming today, deary. It’s so hard for me to find applicants for this job, you see, almost everyone seems to have an irrational fear for spiders! I swear! If you gave me a dollar for each human that have crossed that door and fall over their buttocks and scream, I would not need to open my cafè for at least a year!” The owner of the parlour said frustrated over her past bad fortune.

Red chuckled after getting accustomed to the millions over millions of little spiders wiggling around. Some of them carrying things to the kitchen. Some of them sweeping the floor. Some of them cleaning the windows. In whole, an spectacle to behold.

“Alright darling, we have discussed about your duties, what I expect from you, the general rules of this establishment, your work schedule, your payment… I think we covered all the bases. Do you have any more questions?” They had reached agreements that Red felt, were amazing. The Muffet’s Parlour is about ten minute walk to his university! That left him with enough time to spear for getting ready for his classes and study before an exam if necessary.

The pay was no exactly high but, for a part time job, you can’t expect much more than that.

He has worked for half of what Muffet offered for a full time job. Red reminded himself.

“nop, we’re good… and…. thank you” The freshman said with sincerity pouring from his mouth. He doesn’t know where nor what kind of people he would be stuck if not for Muffet’s kindness. He owed her big time.

“I’m glad” *sip* “You start this Sunday. Oh and I forgot to tell you…” She grabbed a little flyer from one of her many pockets and handed it to the skeleton.

‘Gender SWAP DAY! Once a year opportunity to see your favorite waiters dressed as chic French maids and our waitresses as refined butlers that will obey your every command! STUDENT AND TEACHER DISCOUNT~ ~! 30% Discount on all kinds of homemade spider donuts, cobweb éclairs, fondant au araignée…’

“gender swap… day?”

‘Holy shit, that was on Sunday!! Wasn’t that his first day of work?’

“Yes, deary.”

“oh, boy”

 

Back in the present, there was a startled skeleton in a locker (Probably Blue shouldn’t have shouted the way he did… It’s unbecoming of the Magnificent Blue after all!!), the pant less monster looked as if he was caught red handed trying to steal a skirt. Why was he inside a locker, though? The smaller skeleton asked himself. There was enough space in the changing room to change clothes on…

But!

Nothing of that mattered.

Blue hasn’t seen another skeleton monster in ages! Also… someone should teach him that that’s not the way to wear a skirt…

The Magnificent Blue will have a new friend! He’s so excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t with Blue’s upbeat attitude… I know I said in the tags that there will be rottenberry in this fic but… It’s my first time writing either of them (personality wise) so, have some MERCY Reader-san…


	12. A Date With (Destiny) a Friend: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a date with destiny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back!!!
> 
> Sorry for the loooooong wait, there are many changes in my life to get used to so I hadn't had the time to write.

“I still can’t believe such an awful thing happening here at the university, it must have been traumatizing for you. I’m so sorry Sans.” The motherly voice lamented once she heard the story of the unfortunate event that took place a couple of days ago. She hadn’t heard any of it due to her taking some days off to visit her family back in the United States and the lack of coverage of the media. The teacher himself was reluctant to tell the university’s nurse what happened in her absence but he felt as if it was something he owed her for all the help she’s been.

Having someone he could talk things with is nice change, as well. A pun here and there is always appreciated, too. Heh, isn’t she the whole package?

“yeah… good thing that someone who knows how to fight, saved me.” He didn’t know the identity of his savior, the only thing he knew is that it was a student wearing a red t-shirt. Or at least that’s what someone said… No one seemed to have taken the time to ask for names. No one but the cops. The skeleton monster was sure they wouldn’t be so keen to disclosing that kind of information if he asked, so he never did.

“Are you completely sure you should be up and about, dear?”

Uhhh.

If someone who hasn`t spent some time with the nurse pass by and hear that one question, they would think that something is going on between them.

And Sans wouldn’t mind it one bit…

If only they were on the same league, that is.

Toriel is waaaaay older than he is, she has been married before. Mother of two kids and fighting for the custody of one more from her ex husband… And the fact that she is _still_ a goddess makes him look as a freshman trying to woo the sexiest sempai around…

 _“….I WENT TO SEE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL, I MET YOUR BOYFRIEND!”_ Papyrus’ words echoed in the teacher’s mind. For some reason.

…

Ha!

See! He is attracted to Toriel, and he is sure as hell she’s the hottest lady he has had the pleasure to set his eyelights unto. All that said, he couldn’t be gay! Not in a million years, nop, nop, no. Again, no offense to the LGBTQ+ community, but Sans knows himself better than anyone else. It’s impossible for him to fall for a man.

Suddenly, Sans mind conjured the feeling of a _hard, throbbing and hot, oh so hot_ , shaft rubbing his butt. It had felt so glorio—

“Sans?”

Oh yeah, he was having a conversation here. _Stop thinking about **that**!_

What… what was her question?

“yeah, ‘m fine toriel, it’s just… i feel a little bit _off_ today, you know?” _wish I could just brush away what happened in the train, and what  pap said… and who could have left that rose in my room at the hospital? And more importantly… why? Why lie about being someone’s boyfriend and leaving without a word?_

Mistery would usually raise Sans’ curiosity towards a logical answer. Now was not an exception at all but he still lacked some key elements towards the last couple of questions… not much to do with that train molester….

It was just that, another train molester out there and nothing more.

 _But_.

Can he still call that person a molester when he actually _enjoyed_ what was done to him? The teacher is not so sure anymore. Ugh what would think Toriel of him if he ever were to tell her what happened on the day of his interview? Even though confessing about his little adventure that day is impossible to envision right now, it would be great for the poor teacher if someone could listen to the paradox the situation created in his SOUL.

“hmmm, Ah!” Something occurred to the goat lady while the smaller monster thought things through. She hit her fist into her open palm like one of those anime girls. Little light bulb above the head included.

Hehe, cute.

“There is this cute café I always go to! And today, they are having discounts for teachers and students. How about if we go, get some time for ourselves for a while? I can call Dyne to babysit my children for a couple of hours, it will be just a perfect distraction! Aaaand to eat delicious sweets in the process~!” Excitement colored the mother’s furry cheeks. How could he say no to that face?

_Yeah… that would be nice! But, what if…._

“mind if i invite my brother?”  Sans wasn’t sure if he will have the time in that weird schedule of his but… oh well. No hurt in trying, right?

“But of course! The more, the merrier!” Heh, she reaaaaally is something else.

 

A phone call later, it was decided that Papyrus had an interview with some company from the showbiz, and thus, was unable to come together in the improvised outing. Toriel seemed to not mind, although, she respectfully gave her sympathy when she saw her little companion sad face at the prospect of not seeing his brother after their shift is over. Nor after today. By what she could hear from the conversation, the celebrity had to make a trip to Yamanashi and stay overnight there for one reason or another.

 _Poor darling,_ the goat monster thought. _He looks so sad…_

“Hey Sans?”

Sans sighed sadly once more before answering. “yeah?”

_I hope this works…_

“Do you know what did the skeleton need?” By the confused look in his eye sockets, she’s sure he won’t see this coming!

“…no?”

“He needed aaa…” Toriel got close enough to him and then proceeded to lift him from his armpits “…pick me up!!”

“pfftttt tooorriii!”

_Success!_

 

After Toriel’s good natured prank and teasing about how he was so underfed that he was all bones, they went to the little café… just to find a line of customers waiting for a table to have dinner at. Oh well, no rush.

“sooo they are all cross-dressing?” Sans shifted in his feet, he was tired of standing up for so long.

“Yes! Isn’t that idea just wonderful!” Toriel looked so excited at the prospect. “Imagine how embarrassed those poor dears are!” There was a wicked, almost undetectable, spark in her eyes.

Uhhh…

Suddenly, Sans felt panic crawling up his back. That look alone promised hell to any poor SOUL that crossed paths with her.

The moment lasted but a SOULbeat before one of the hosts noticed they were the next in line. A table for two seemed compromising but there were no others available.

He didn’t mind the giggles from the middle school girls when they took their seats in a table prepared for romantic couples.

The place is not bad. Actually, not bad at all. The illumination and the decoration made it look modern and chic, the purples and blacks melded well together. Sans really expected something less fancy for a first dat—nop no no just two friends taking a coffee and nothing more.

_Don’t get your hopes too high Sans…_

 

Toriel is so happy that it worked! Her plan to make the little professor feel cared and tended for, worked masterfully!

The goat lady was truly amused by the visage of all the waiters and waitresses swapped outfits, some, in more discomfort than others. She has been in this café a couple of times before, the food, always crafted with delicacy and the pastries worth ‘licking your fingers’ for. It is excellent for those who wanted to have a little respite from the day to day worries and work.

One of her favorite places to hide indeed.

She eyes amusedly all the known faces and their different reactions to compliments from known clientele. One stood out more than the others. She has known Blue for a couple of months but her mother instincts acted upon seeing the loving and bright skeleton face scarred in one eye. What happened to him!? Wait… wasn’t Blue’s magic azure? That monster’s magic is crimson…

Without making eye contact the not-Blue skeleton walked towards the two monsters with pencil and pad in hand, ready to take their orders.

“welcome to Muffet’s Parlour, what may I giii— ”

*Snap!*

He snapped the pencil in two and blushed as fervently as a kettle whistle.

That reaction is a little too over the top but the old goat lady just loves to see people embarrassed to death!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… My version of Toriel is a lady that feeds from people’s embarrassment.
> 
>  
> 
> So, I got a new job.... I don't feel as if I deserve it but I'll do my best, regardless. Please wish me luck. I start on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that every day is worth living!


End file.
